Field of the Invention
The subject application generally relates to a mobile device and, more particularly, to a mobile device comprising an antenna structure with metal housing.
Description of the Related Art
With the progress of mobile communication technology, handheld devices like portable computers, mobile phones, multimedia players, and other hybrid functional portable electronic devices have become more common. To satisfy the user demand, handheld devices can usually perform wireless communication functions. Some devices cover a large wireless communication area, such as mobile phones using 2G, 3G, 4G and LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems and using frequency bands of 700 MHz, 800 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, 2500 MHz and 2600 MHz. Some devices cover a small wireless communication area, for example, mobile phones using Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) systems and using frequency bands of 2.4 GHz, 3.5 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz.
In addition, recent handheld devices are preferably designed with thin metal housings. However, the traditional antenna design is negatively affected by shields of metal housings and internal electronic components, and has poor radiation efficiency. For that reason, traditional antenna design uses plastic or another non-metal material as an antenna carrier or an antenna cover within an antenna region, and this design ruins the whole appearance. It is a critical challenge to design an antenna structure integrated with a metal appearance and further maintain a consistent, whole appearance.